El primer día en que el sol salió para mí
by TaichiDavis2
Summary: Kageyama escapa de su pasado. Un nuevo año comienza en la Escuela de Artes de Miyagi, un montón de alumnos quieren conseguir realizar sus sueños. Kageyama decide que es una nueva oportunidad para ser quien siempre quiso ser. ¿Quién es ese tal Shouyo Hinata, su extraño compañero de cuarto? ¿Qué dificultades se le presentarán a Kageyama en su año escolar?
1. Nueva vida

_Universo alternativo._

 _Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

 _-¿Nombre? – Pregunta el juez._

 _-Tobio Kageyama, señor- Digo un poco asustado._

 _-¿A qué se presenta, señor Kageyama? – Dice el juez mirando una y otra vez mis datos, escritos en el papel que tiene en sus manos como si fuera más interesante que mi verdadera presencia._

 _-Vengo a presentarme para la vacante de los cursos de canto de la Escuela de Artes de Miyagi…_

 _-Cuando quiera y mucha suerte. –Se acomoda en su asiento esperando a que empiece mi presentación._

 _-Voy a cantar una canción que me ayuda en mis momentos más difíciles… Being Alive, original del musical Company. –Tomé aire, y comencé a cantar._

 _Comenzaré desde cero. Nadie sabe lo que el pasado había hecho conmigo. Ahora podía ser otra persona, nacer como otra persona… La persona con la que siempre soñé ser._

 **Septiembre**

Comenzaba a sentir el frío aire del otoño que se acercaba. Eran principios de septiembre y hacía frío por las mañanas, agarré la chaqueta que estaba en el asiento de mi comedor y me la puse.

Cinco de la mañana.

Me senté encima de la maleta rebosante de ropa e intenté cerrarla por quinta vez. No tenía intención de traer dos maletas a la academia, no había mucho que llevar, con una era suficiente. Último día en este sucio apartamento alquilado, ya era hora, nunca más volvería a negociar con una chica de cabello pintado y prácticamente hecha de plástico. Muchas veces lo había pasado mal: Sin agua a media ducha, sin gas, y muchas veces cortaban la electricidad a la hora que les daba la gana. Se acabó todo eso.

Tomé mis cosas y me puse rumbo a la puerta. La Escuela de Artes tenía sus propias residencias, donde te tocaba un compañero al azar hasta final de año. No me importaba con quien iba a dormir, solo me importaba poderme duchar con agua caliente y poder estar en mi computadora sin miedo a que se apague de repente.

Desde que ingresé a la Escuela de Artes me sentí feliz. Es normal, ya lo sé, pero si me conocieran sabrían que ese término no está en mi diccionario.

Desde pequeño siempre había amado cantar, es un poco raro, pero cuando en los cumpleaños se quedaban sin payasos, me tenían a mí, pero no para animar la fiesta de esa manera. Si yo fuera un payaso sería de esos que salen en cuadros llorando y con una navaja. Animaba las fiestas con mi voz, dándome cuenta por primera vez en mi vida que algo me gustaba. Gané bastantes concursos, iba a clases de canto y baile, para estar un poco equilibrado en cuanto artes en el escenario. No quería ser de esos que se quedan estáticos y bailando, o como Britney, bailando pero con _Playback._ Todo eso me había llevado a la cima, hasta que…

El pitido del taxi me despierta del sueño –pesadilla- que estaba teniendo. '' ¡Ya salgo!'' Grito al señor de bigote y cara muy-sospechosa. Le pido que abra el maletero y meto mi maleta dentro. Subo a los asientos de atrás y el coche arranca.

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días, estudiantes! Mi nombre es Ittetsu Takeda, soy el casero, por así decirlo, de esta residencia. Si tienen alguna consulta tan solo háganmelo saber y los ayudaré con mucho gusto. Ahora, acérquense uno por uno para ubicarlos en su respectiva habitación, paciencia, nadie dormirá a fuera, no se preocupen.

Me coloco en la fila, hay un montón de caras nuevas. No me siento nervioso, serán mis compañeros, será mejor no hacer ninguna interacción hasta ver el talento que tienen mañana en clase, me mantendré al margen.

Los chicos de mí adelante se ríen como locos, uno parece que no hubiese acabado la secundaria y el otro parece un macarra. Le piden a la fuerza al señor Takeda que los ponga juntos. Este sin dudarlo les concede el capricho y les da las llaves. Deben conocerse de antes. Mi turno. ¿Con qué fenómeno me tocará compartir cuarto?

\- ¿Kageyama, no? Tu habitación es la 206, está subiendo las escaleras – Dice señalando- Es la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Tu compañero aún no llega ¡ Así que aprovecha y escoge la mejor cama! – Takeda se ríe y me da las llaves, luego menciona ''siguiente''.

Yo sigo mi camino, subiendo con mi maleta ¿No podían poner un ascensor? Es decir, pago más de lo que vale mi riñón y tengo que subir esta maleta de esta manera por estas escaleras. En un momento torpe –De los que tengo constantemente- la maleta cae sobre el chico con cara de macarra que se había quedado hablando en las escaleras que el pequeño. Genial, mi primer y último día en la Escuela.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, uh? Si quieres problemas, dímelos a la cara. Noya, creo que este tipo quiere problemas en su primer día, quiere marcar su territorio.

\- Vaya vaya, no te preocupes Ryuu, nosotros le dejaremos claro quién manda aquí.

Como si se tratara de una película de miedo, desde las sombras empiezan a subir las escaleras. No sabía si ir a buscar mi maleta, olvidada escaleras abajo, o correr por mi vida. Opté por sacrificarme por mi maleta de oferta.

-Discúlpenme, mi maleta pesaba mucho y se me ha ido de las manos, no volverá a pasar. Es mi error de primer día. – Me sale un gallo al final de la frase. Ahora sí estaba nervioso.

Se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron de la forma más amistosa posible ¿Quizá era una finta todas esas pintas de matones que tenían?

-Vaya, supongo que eres de primer año –Dice el calvo macarra- Nosotros somos de segundo, ya sabes, los mayores. Mi nombre es Ryuunosuke Tanaka, pero puedes llamarme Tanaka, o incluso Ryuu. –Acaba la frase colocándose las manos en la cintura.

-Nosotros también estuvimos nerviosos el año pasado, así que entendemos tu torpeza, amigo. Un gusto –Dice el pequeño cruzándose de brazos- Me llamo Yuu Nishinoya, Noya para los amigos.

-E-encantado – Misión fallida: Estar al margen- Mi nombre es Tobio Kageyama. Ahora si me disculpáis…

-¡Oye, oye! ¿En qué habitación estás? Nosotros en la 200, por si necesitas consejo, ya sabes: Horarios de los profes, como colarse en tales sitios, como conseguir la mejor comida… - Dice Noya, orgullo de todos sus conocimientos del lugar-

\- Soy de la 206… Bueno, pues ahora sé a quién recurrir… -Digo intentando entusiasmarme.

-Nos vemos en la cafetería, novato – Tanaka me da un amistoso golpe –y doloroso- en la espalda. Los dos se marchan y me dejan solo con mis cosas.

Después de un arduo trabajo para llevar mis cosas hacia mi cuarto, me echo en la cama que ahora será mía sin lugar a reclamos, y miro al techo. Por fin comenzaba una mejor etapa de vida y estaba ansioso por demostrar todas mis cualidades. Seis y media de la mañana… Takeda dijo que el desayuno se servía a las ocho de la mañana. Este estómago no iba a aguantar para entonces. Salté de la cama hacia mi maleta y la abrí. Saqué el dinero que necesitaba y me fui hacia la máquina del pasillo.

-Veamos… 100 yenes para el batido… - Meto la moneda y pulso el botón que corresponde a la bebida de los dioses. Sin resultado – Vamos, se supone que íbamos a empezar con buen pie – Digo golpeando el cristal de la máquina endemoniada- ¡Maldición!

-¡Jajajaja! –Escucho una voz a mi detrás- Tranquilo, chico, esto tiene truco- Un chico alto de cabello gris y rostro amigable le da un par de golpes en puntos específicos haciendo caer mi preciado producto. - ¿Ves que todo tiene solución?- Sonriente, recoge el batido y me lo entrega.

-Muchas gracias –Hago una pequeña reverencia, parece mayor, pero a diferencia de los delincuentes de antes, este parecía caído del cielo.

-¡De nada, de nada!- Cuando parecía irse, se dio media vuelta y me miró- Mi nombre es Koushi Sugawara, soy de tercero. – Sonrío una vez más- Pero llamame Suga, todos me llaman así. Eres de primero ¿Verdad? Te vi en la lista de ingresantes, iremos a clases de canto juntos. Kageyama Tobio, si no me equivoco.

-Ah… Sí, así me llamo. – Bien Kageyama, te tratan bien y tú respondes frío- Espero que nos esforcemos al máximo, Sugawara.

Después de una charla corta, le digo que me tengo que ir o nunca podré desempaquetar mi equipaje. Aunque no lo conocía, daba una sensación de confianza que quizá nadie más podría conseguirlo a primera vista, si tenía una buena voz, podríamos colaborar.

Vuelvo a entrar a mi cuarto y veo mis cosas tiradas por el suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué!? – Enfadado, entro al cuarto y encuentro a un chico pelirrojo leyendo manga encima de mi cama-sin-derecho-a-reclamo.

Como si escuchara a una mosca volar o al aire, el pequeño pelirrojo sigue leyendo su manga como si nada.

-Oye, enano. Esa es mi cama – Queriendo aparecer mi verdadera personalidad, me acerco hacia donde está. – ¿No ves que MIS cosas, estaban ahí?

-¡Pero quién se va a Sevilla pierde su silla!

-… - Está bien, no nos disculpemos ni nada, no digamos que es una equivocación, ni siquiera saludemos. Digamos un dicho tonto.

-¿Porque me tiene que tocar la cama al lado de la ventana? ¡Yo quiero esta!

-¡Pero bueno, serás…!

-¡Soy Shouyo Hinata! ¡Tu compañero de cuarto! ¿Qué más voy a ser?

-Uff, tu tontería parece que no tiene solución, y no me interesa como te llames ¿Entendido? – Digo cansado- Bueno, las reglas de ahora son, cada uno tiene su mitad del cuarto, así que no molestes ¿Eh? Tendré que dormir en la cama que todos marginan. –Traslado mis cosas hacia la cama marginada. Había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra. ¿Era así?

-Vale vale, pero fuera de mi mitad.

¡Argh!

Empezamos bien el día. Incluso si he conocido hoy a personas sumamente raras pero que me han dejado casi una buena impresión. Luego está ese maldito piojo que se ha colado en la que tenía que ser mi cama. Bueno, será cuestión de ignorarlo, solo tendré que ver su carota al irme a dormir. ¿Qué estudiará? Meh, será mejor que siga con mi plan de mantenerme al margen y ver con quién colaborar. Escuché rumores que hay un grupo que dicen ser los más populares, o sea, lo mejor de esta escuela, y que representan a la Escuela en lugares muy exclusivos. Sí, mi meta este año es darme a conocer y llegar a los oídos de esas personas. Este año será fácil alcanzar un buen nombre.

O eso creía.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeeeeeeno, este es mi primer fic de Haikyuu, fácil lectura para que se entretengan en su rato libre, espero que les guste o lo odien. ¡Cómo sea, pasen un buen rato leyéndolo, faltan muchos personajes por aparecer!_


	2. El Recital

**Septiembre**

Por fin eran las ocho, hora del desayuno. Hinata, mi pequeño compañero de habitación, había salido hace rato del cuarto, por lo que había aprovechado la tranquilidad que había dejado para completar la instalación en mi nueva habitación.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, muy animada por lo visto, sin dudar más formé cola. Enseñé mi ticket de comedor y la señora me sirvió un bol de cereales con yogurt. No tenía la mejor pinta del mundo, pero necesitaba llenar esta barriga con cualquier cosa. Ahora venía lo difícil.

Dónde sentarme.

La mayoría eran de cursos superiores parecían estar en medio de un emotivo reencuentro. En otras mesas parecían tener reglas exclusivas que debían seguirse para sentarse ahí, tribus urbanas ¿Uh?… Opté por sentarme solo. La verdad no me importaba demasiado lo que la gente pensara de mí en ese momento, ya que luego se llevarían una impresión diferente cuando debutara en clase.

-¡Kageyama!- Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Me giré y no vi nada más que un montón de caras desconocidas

-¡Aquí abajo!- Hinata, el pequeño okupa de camas.

-Vaya, pero si es el roba-camas ¿Qué haces aquí?- Que pregunta más tonta.

-¿Pues para qué va a ser?- Acto seguido se sentó a mi lado. Comenzó a comer tranquilo.

La verdad no le iba a echar. Esta mesa no tiene mi nombre –todavía- así que no tenía derecho de reclamar el acompañamiento.

-Espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?- No recuerdo habérselo mencionado ni nada por el estilo.

-Pues porque eres mi compañero de cuarto, y se lo pregunté a Takeda. ¡Yo sí tengo interés en saber con quién voy a dormir!-Se llevó la cuchara a la boca y comenzó a masticar su comida, sin haberla tragado, continuó hablando- Eres Kageyama Tobio, tienes 18 años, estás en primero y vas a estudiar canto ¿A qué sí?

-No hables con la boca llena, sinvergüenza.-

-¡Yo soy Hinata Shouyo, tengo 18 también, voy a primero y soy bailarín!

-No te he preguntado, pero gracias por la información- Le señalo donde tiene manchado, y este sigue comiendo como si nunca le hubieran alimentado.

Con que se dedica al baile… Se le notaba por la manera de caminar que tenía y por la forma de su cuerpo ¿Qué clase de bailes serían su fuerte? Quizá este inútil podría serme de ayuda para llegar a la cima.

Las clases comenzaban mañana. Mi plan para hoy era practicar las canciones con las que me ganaría las miradas de los profesores. Termino mi comida y me retiro a toda prisa, dejando a Hinata repitiendo su desayuno por tercera vez.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos cerca de la entrada de la escuela, buscando un entorno favorable para practicar, voy viendo los carteles que hay para los nuevos alumnos en la entrada.

-Grupos extraescolares- Digo en alto, pasando la vista por todos los clubes.

Habían diversos grupos: Unos eran grupos para danzas folklóricas, otros eran grupos de música rockeras que tocaban en bares, había un grupo de teatro que se dedicaba a realizar obras para hospitales y otro de instrumentos hechos con material reciclado… Era una gran variedad, sí de verdad quería destacar desde un inicio, tenía que probar a entrar a ese grupo tan exclusivo de la escuela.

-Oye, tú.- Me giro rápidamente y me encuentro a un hombre al que le calculaba 25 años por lo menos, pelo largo y mirada de traficante de drogas.

-¿S-sí?- Pensando en cómo golpearlo para salir corriendo, muestra una amable sonrisa y cruza sus brazos.

-¡No quería asustarte!- Pues lo has conseguido- Soy Azumane Asahi, doy orientación a los nuevos, como tú, porque… Quieres apuntarte a un grupo ¿Verdad?

-Estoy buscando un grupo de canto muy famoso aquí.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a este?- Con una extraña preocupación, me entrega un folleto donde hay 5 chicos altos. Veo una cara en especial que me revuelve el estómago.

-Sí, es este. Quisiera contactarlos ¿Sabes cómo?

Asahi, de nuevo con esa cara de preocupación, me miró seriamente.

-No suelen aceptar a chicos de primero, y si fuera tú, no lo intentaría…- Se aclara la voz y agacha la cabeza, como si hubiera recordado algo triste- No suelen darle buena bienvenida a los nuevos.

Bueno, tengo mucha confianza en mí mismo, mi voz es espectacular, no había nada que temer. Incluso si él estaba en ese grupo, no tendría por qué ponerme nervioso ¿No?

-Igual lo intentaré- Digo de forma decidida, logro convencer a Asahi y me da la ubicación de ese grupo.

-Los puedes encontrar a partir de las seis de la tarde en el edificio de la escuela de canto. Suerte, y si llegan a hacer algo que no te parezca correcto, solo ven a decírmelo.- Vaya, eso ha sonado muy tétrico.

Me despido de él y voy a una pequeña aula que estaba vacía para poder practicar. Saco la letra y partitura de algunas canciones, y voy practicando. El tiempo pasa de una manera veloz y se acerca la hora de comer.

* * *

Me voy a la cafetería y me siento en el mismo lugar que en la mañana. Hinata hace lo mismo y comienza a explicarme todo lo que ha hecho en el día. En lugar de escucharle, en mi mente está todavía lo que dijo Asahi sobre ese grupito. De repente, todo se queda en silencio, y vuelvo al mundo real cuando Hinata me pega una patada.

-¡Es el director! ¡El señor Ukai!- Dice emocionado. El viejo Ukai, conocido por transformar en estrellas a todo el que le parece interesante, estaba en el centro de la cafetería con todo el mundo mirándolo.

-Seguro que va a dar un aburrido discurso de bienvenida o algo así.-Juego con las verduras de estado sospechoso que están en mi plato.

El señor Ukai aclara su voz para hablar. Mucha gente como yo, pensando en que sería un discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos, no nos giramos a verlo.

-Bienvenidos a todos los alumnos de primer año. Como solemos hacer cada nuevo curso, esta noche realizaremos el recital de apertura, donde todos los de primer año me enseñaréis vuestros talentos y si fue una buena elección haberlos dejado entrar o mandarlos a casa hasta que mejoren.

Hay un gran silencio en la sala, los mayores se ríen y se escuchan ciertas palabras como ''Pobrecito'' o ''Lo que les espera''. Los de primero impactados por la noticia comienzan a preguntarse si será su última comida en ese lugar.

Miro a Hinata y este está tranquilo, como si lo que dijo el viejo Ukai fuera algo de poca importancia. En cambio, yo comienzo a sentir un poco de nervios. Tenía que elegir una canción que dejara a todos sorprendidos, una canción con la que todos se pararan y dijeran que cantara otra. Pero justamente es esta tarde, y como mucho tengo 5 horas para elegir y prepararme. El estrés, está volviendo, tengo que calmarme.

El señor Ukai se retira y todos los alumnos de primer año se levantan de sus asientos y comienzan a entrar en pánicos: Unos se ponen a llorar, otros se van corriendo a sus cuartos y otros como Hinata se limitan a acabar su comida.

-Oye ¿No estás nervioso?- Le digo al pelirrojo.

-Claro que no, confío en mí. Si me eligieron para entrar y he estado mejorando cada día antes de venir, sé que estaré mejor que en la prueba de ingreso. –Me mira de una forma segura y decidida, se levanta y se retira con su bandeja.

* * *

Hago lo mismo, y vuelvo al aula donde practiqué por la mañana. Dolía decirlo, pero Hinata tenía razón. Sabía que no podía ir como la prueba de ingreso, íbamos a estar mejor.

Pasa el tiempo, y consigo elegir la canción que demostraría lo mejor de mis rangos vocales.

Tocan la puerta.

-¿Kageyama?- Era Sugawara, el chico amable que me encontré por la mañana -¿Estás practicando para la tarde, verdad?

-Sí, puedes quedarte a ver si quieres.- Le digo señalando un asiento.

-Quisiera darte unos consejos para que puedas dar lo máximo de ti mismo, pero sé que solo confiarás en mi si te demuestro que mi voz también es igual de poderosa como la tuya –Sonriente, conecta su IPod a la máquina y comienza a sonar una melodía conocida… _I Have Nothing_ de Whitney Houston. ¿Un hombre podía cantar esta canción?

Sugawara comienza a cantar. La expresividad que muestra en sus gestos al cantar eran propias de un experto, sus respiraciones no le hacían perder el hilo de la canción, todo estaba bien.

En realidad fueron los tres minutos más extraños de mi vida, incluso si su voz no era tan ''fuerte'' por así decirlo, le daba un gran sentimiento a la canción que hasta a mí me daba ganas de ponerme a llorar y aplaudirle.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? Es la canción que canté para el recital de primer año.

-Ha estado muy bien. Me gustaría que me enseñaras la forma de cómo moverme en el escenario.

-¡Con mucho gusto!- Sonriente quita su IPod de la máquina, pero por mala fortuna cae al suelo. Al recogerlo observo una foto de Asahi, Sugawara y…

-¿Daichi Sawamura?- Digo en voz alta señalando al chico de cabello castaño y corto de la foto.

-¿Le conoces?- Dice un poco triste, guardando su reproductor de música.

¿Conocerlo? ¡Quién no lo iba a conocer! Es uno de los mejores vocalistas de la Escuela y quizá del país. Daichi Sawamura era un prodigio, es uno de los pocos que en primer año entraron en el grupo y al año siguiente ya era de los principales vocalistas.

-¡Claro, es uno de los vocalistas principales del grupo más famoso!

Sugawara suspira y cruza sus brazos.

-Es cierto, solíamos ser buenos amigos -Se sonroja ligeramente- hasta que le cambiaron totalmente la forma de pensar. Nos presentamos juntos a la prueba para entrar en el grupo. Él entró y a mi simplemente me abuchearon diciendo que mi voz era… una voz que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

Me quedé sorprendido. Sugawara tenía una excelente voz y sabía cómo expresarla al público. Hasta podía decir que estaba al nivel de ellos. Quizá era un grupo de tíos con los humos subidos, yo soy igual, pero si alguien es bueno se lo diría y le retaría a un duelo de voces. Para nada lo abuchearía.

-¡Pero bueno, ahora hay que concentrarnos en tu presentación!- Suga da una fuerte palmada y comienza a darme las lecciones para los gestos.

* * *

El recital sería a las ocho de la noche. Eran las siete, me acercaba hacia mi cuarto para ponerme mi traje elegante cuando de repente…

\- _I can feel your halo halo halo…_ \- Una voz aguda y fina canta una famosa canción de Beyoncé.

Me acerco y encuentro a Hinata atándose los zapatos. Sigue cantando cuando entro en el cuarto sin importarle que le estoy mirando con una cara de sorprendido. Esa voz era increíblemente hermosa. No era como la mía, fuerte y poderosa, capaz de soportar un minuto sosteniendo una nota. La de Hinata era suave y fina, más que la de Sugawara.

-Vaya, cantas bien –Se me escapa de la boca- Pensaba que solo bailabas.

Me doy cuenta que en su mochila pone unos extraños zapatos. Ballet, era bailarín de ballet. No sé porque, pero sentía que ese era la clase de baile que le pegaba.

-Gracias, es un pasa-tiempos. –Sonríe y carga su mochila- ¿Nervioso?

-Para nada, si te hacer regresar a casa, por fin tendré la cama para mí. –

-Pues yo te echaría de menos ¡Suerte!–Dice mientras sale por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

-Idiota, no te burles de mí. –Me enfado sin razón y antes de entrar le veo saludar a otra persona.

A fuera le esperaba un chico rubio teñido con cara de gato. Parece bailarín también. Cierro la puerta y comienzo a vestirme. Dentro de una hora descubriré si de verdad pertenezco a este lugar.

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo, ojalá pasen un rato agradable ¡Saludos!

Haikyuu! Le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.


	3. Mi casa es el escenario

\- De mayor quiero ser… ¡Bombero! – Entusiasmado el niño levanta su puño.

\- ¿Y tú, Hinata?- Dice la profesora. Los demás niños se quedan mirando al pelirrojo impacientes.

\- ¡Pues yo quiero dedicarme al baile! – Los niños comienzan a reírse y la profesora responde:

\- Es la decisión de Hinata. Nadie se ha reído de la vuestra, chicos.

\- Pero se morirá de hambre. ¡La mayoría no llegan a ser profesionales!

\- ¡Yo no seré como la mayoría!- Grita Hinata, furioso.

\- Eso lo dicen todos.

* * *

Falta una hora para el recital de primer año. Hinata ríe mientras practica por última vez.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracias, Shouyo?- Dice el chico de cabello teñido.

\- De nada. Me estaba acordando de una cosa.

\- Entiendo.

Kenma sigue practicando. Se conocieron ese mismo día, y aunque Kenma no tenía mucho tema de conversación, Hinata había tomado mucha confianza con él. También practicaba baile, bailaba música callejera como el hip hop.

Por lo que había dicho Kenma –No mucho, por supuesto- era de segundo y tenía 19 años. Pero como no le interesaba mucho competir decidió enseñarle un par de movimientos para su actuación ya que se aburría bastante en su cuarto.

\- Vaya, eres muy flexible. –Dice Kenma- Eso le gusta mucho al jurado.

\- Jajaja, gracias. Hoy daré todo de mí. – Recoge sus cosas- Me tomaré un descanso o me moriré en mitad de mi actuación.

\- Sí, vayamos a tomar algo.

Salen del aula de baile hacia la cafetería. El comedor estaba lleno de gente de primero, muchos mordiéndose las uñas y suplicando por un milagro. Hinata se sienta donde siempre con un gran sándwich y lo come a grandes mordidas. Un par de chicas conversaban animadamente cerca de él.

\- ¿Has escuchado? ¡Ushiwaka va a hacer la apertura del recital! Dicen que va a cantar una de sus canciones originales. –Dice entusiasmada. Su otra amiga, se lleva la mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

\- ¿¡En serio!?- Exagerando sus gestos, responde a su amiga.- ¡Vaya! Es extraño, nunca se acerca a eventos de la escuela, sobre todo para una apertura de año.

Siguen caminando y se alejan exagerando más sus expresiones.

\- ¿Ushiwaka? –Hinata, se queda pensando un buen rato. –¡Ushiwaka! ¡Pero si es uno de los mejores cantantes del país! – Saca su teléfono y busca en Google su nombre. Se lamenta por no tener a nadie con quién compartir la emoción. –¡Tengo que verme bien hoy, quizá me contrata para hacer una gira!- Mira a su alrededor- Será mejor que no me emocione demasiado… Pero soñar es gratis.

* * *

\- Con que Ushiwaka va a cantar ¿Eh? – Sugawara barre el escenario- Esto me huele a plan.

\- Tienes razón, es demasiado presumido para cantar delante de niños de primero- Contesta Asahi, quién acompaña a su compañero.

Nishinoya, sentado en el suelo al lado de Asahi se apunta a la conversación.

\- ¿Creen que sea algún plan para secuestrar a un novato? El año pasado dijo que no había talento. Quizá ha vuelto para ver el nuevo menú.

\- Podría ser…- Sugawara pone su mano en la barbilla, pensativo. - ¿Creen que cantará solo o con esos cuatro?- Piensa en Sawamura y agacha la cabeza.

\- Si sale Daichi, le tiramos tomates- Contesta Asahi. No suele hacer comentarios bruscos, pero desde que Daichi les dejó de hablar, a veces sentía resentimiento.

\- ¡Asahi! ¡Nosotros jugamos limpio! – Grita el pequeño.

\- Perdón, perdón.

\- Bueno, esto ya está limpio. Vayamos, entonces, a mirar el espectáculo.

Van a coger asientos, y en unos cuantos minutos que abren el auditorio, comienzan a llegar los alumnos. Todos de primero, y algunos de cursos superiores que no tienen mucho que hacer ese día. Por ahí hay un rostro conocido para Kageyama.

-¿¡Ushiwaka!?- Dice sorprendido- Esta es mi oportunidad para entrar en su grupo de presumidos. -Hace una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Qué miedo das Kageyama! ¿Vas a cantar o a ser el villano de una obra de teatro?- Grita Hinata, sentándose a su lado.

-¡Calla, idiota!- Le suelta un pequeño golpe, mientras se acomoda.-Ya no te aplaudo cuando salgas.

-Eso ya lo veremos, siempre hago que me aplaudan aunque no les caiga bien- Dice orgulloso.

Continúan peleándose y de repente, un chico alto de cabello castaño saluda a Kageyama con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Tobio! ¡Suerte!- Oikawa saluda animadamente, y luego su rostro se vuelve sombrío- Espero que esta vez no tenga que echarte del escenario.

-¿Qué haces asustando a los novatos, Oikawa?- Iwaizumi le golpea y pide perdón.-¡Kageyama! ¿Te han aceptado aquí? Espero que hayas cambiado.- Dice cruzando sus brazos. Luego, se lleva a Oikawa y se sientan por las primeras filas.

Kageyama, avergonzado, se apoya en el asiento.

-¡Que guay! ¡Conoces al Gran Rey del canto!- Dice Hinata- ¡También baila genial, y está segundo después de Ushiwaka!

-Bueno, no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias…-Kageyama suspira- No importa eso, cállate y esperemos nuestro turno.

-¿Pero de que hablaba? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-Pregunta Hinata, preocupado por lo que dijo Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

\- Sí, bueno. No quiero hablar de eso ahora… -Kageyama se vuelva cortante y mira hacia adelante.

-¡Ya empieza, ya empieza!- Dice Hinata.

Se abre el telón y en el inmenso escenario aparece el señor Ukai acompañado de su nieto. Los dos se acercan al micrófono.

-Bienvenidos todos, hoy es el inicio de año de muchos de vosotros. Esta es la prueba definitiva para permanecer en este lugar.- Dice el director. Luego, baja del escenario y se sienta en los asientos de primera fila. Su nieto, Keishin Ukai, se acerca al micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos… Empezaremos con la categoría de canto. Pero primero, el alumno de tercero, Ushijima Wakatoshi, les dará la bienvenida y una pequeña demostración del duro trabajo de esta escuela.

-Bien, me presento.- Ajusta el micrófono a su altura- Soy Ushijima, calificado como uno de los mejores cantantes del país. Soy miembro del grupo más famoso de la escuela del que sin duda ya habrán escuchado hablar. Estoy seguro que todos están muy nerviosos por ser su primera actuación seria…

-Uff ¿Por qué simplemente no dice que quiere quedar bien con los de primero y secuestrar a la ''próxima estrella''?- Dice Tanaka, enfadado.

-Así los pondría más nerviosos a todos –Comenta Nishinoya.

-¡Cállense los dos!- Sugawara los manda a callar cuando los demás alumnos comienzan a molestarse por el ruido.

Ushijima demuestra su gran y potente voz. A la altura de las estrellas más legendarias del género Rock y Pop del siglo pasado. Todo el mundo se levanta a aplaudir eufóricamente. Incluso el director, orgulloso del productor de su escuela. Ahora comienza la verdadera competencia.

Y así comienzan a salir uno por uno. Varios olvidan la letra, uno se desmaya y otros simplemente lo hacen genial. Kageyama, considera que a diferencia de los que ya han subido, él es el mejor.

-Kageyama Tobio.

-¡Suerte, Kageyama!- Exclama Hinata, dándole golpecitos en la espalda como ánimo.

-Vaya, ya es el turno de Kageyama. –Dice Iwaizumi- ¿Qué esperas que pase?

-No le deseo nada malo. Ese día se descontroló, suele pasar con gente de ese genio.-Mira Kageyama subir por las escaleras.- Necesitaba un rival a mi nivel y aquí lo tengo.

-Suenas como un malo de telenovela.

-¡No estropees mis momentos, Iwa-chan!

Kageyama se pone en el centro del escenario. Siente como que es su hogar, no hay por qué estar nervioso. Respira profundamente y se acerca al micrófono.

-Soy Kageyama Tobio y cantaré ''Bring Him Home'' de Los Miserables.

Comienza la canción. Nada sale mal. Todos le miran muy sorprendidos por la voz que tiene. Se siente como pez en el agua. La canción acaba, todos se levantan a aplaudirle.

-Siguiente…Yamaguchi Tadashi- Dice el joven Ukai.

Kageyama baja del escenario y se dirige a su asiento.

-¡Guau! ¡Has estado como…Uh! No hay palabras, Kageyama. –Hinata exagera sus acciones como las chicas de la cafetería. – Ese tal Yamaguchi seguro que piensa que no puede igualarte, pobrecito.

Yamaguchi canta con una voz temblorosa. Si le aceptan, habrá sido por un gran milagro.

-Gracias, ahora sigamos viendo a la competencia. La siguiente categoría es la tuya ¿Nervioso?

-¡Para nada!

Pasa una hora cuando acaba la categoría de canto.

-Siguiente categoría… Baile.- Dice joven Ukai-

Salen muchos alumnos, la mayoría se dedicaban a bailes modernos. Era como ver lo mismo todo el rato pero con diferentes canciones.

\- Tsukkishima Kei, pase adelante, por favor.

Un chico alto y de cabello rubio sale al escenario. Para nada nervioso y con una expresión sin vida. Suena una canción y este comienza a bailar de una manera extraordinaria.

-Vaya, ahora sí me siento nervioso-Comenta Hinata agarrándose fuerte al asiento.

\- Pero bueno, no le pone sentimiento. Es como ver a un robot bailar.- Kageyama señala al chico del escenario que se roba la atención de los bailarines de cursos superiores.- No te desanimes tonto.

-Gracias por tus palabras de ánimos…Si eso tratabas de hacer.-Dice sobándose el estómago- Uish, estoy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no es nada cuando estás ahí arriba.

-Hinata Shouyo.

Hinata suelta un grito y se pone de pie de inmediato. Kageyama lo empuja y este sube al escenario.

Empieza a sonar una canción clásica y Hinata comienza a bailar. Es un baile muy elegante, cualquiera esperaría a una mujer bailando ese tipo de música, pero Hinata le da un toque muy personal y sorprende a todos.

Kageyama, desde su asiento, presencia toda la elasticidad de Hinata y sus dotes de baile. Se da cuenta que ha estado menospreciando el baile. Se da cuenta de que ese arte es precioso si una persona le pone alma, no como Tsukkishima. Comienza a sentir rabia cuando los de tercero no hacen caso a su actuación.

Hinata termina con una pirouette y hace una reverencia al público.

Kageyama es el primero en levantarse y aplaudir, luego siguen los demás gritando de emoción. Había estado fantástico, no se puede negar eso.


End file.
